Today's high performance two-wheeled vehicle is often subjected to extreme riding conditions. Accordingly, riders expect precise steering, robust construction, and improved resistance to torsional and shear forces. The more extreme the riding conditions, the greater is the vehicle's suspension's travel. As the vehicle suspension functions in cooperation with the upper and lower fork legs, it is necessary for there to be as little friction as possible during the telescopic sliding motion of the upper fork legs into the lower fork legs. An axle connects the lower fork legs to each other and helps the lower fork legs remain stable while the vehicle hits corners and jumps.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.